Blog użytkownika:Mevala/Odcinek 3 - Vladimir (tłumaczenie)
Hej! EDIT: Skończone! Tłumaczenie wykonano na podstawie nagrania z discorda ML <3. UWAGA: Rozwijana lista z tłumaczeniami na górze strony tymczasowo nie jest aktualizowana, ale spokojnie, wszystkie linki znajdziecie na dole każdego wpisu z tłumaczeniem, po kliknięciu na rubrykę "Rozdziały". Przepraszam za utrudnienia! <3 Jak zwykle na początku uprzedzam że: 1. to nie jest solucja, 2. tłumaczenie jest kompletnie amatorskie, także mogą się w nim trafić drobne błędy, czy jakiś niefortunny dobór słów 3. zastrzegam sobie prawo lekkiej modyfikacji zdania, jeśli uznam, że napisane inaczej wyraża to samo co oryginał, ale lepiej brzmi po polsku. Miłej lektury! <3 ---- center - jesteśmy w pokoju z kominkiem, tzn. w Saloniku - E: Gdy powoli odzyskałam świadomość, poczułam na sobie ciężar koca, który mnie przykrywał aż po brodę. Otaczało mnie ciepło i wygoda. E: Zaczął do mnie docierać uspokajający trzask płonącego drewna w kominku i mocny zapach dymu. dym wpada do środka, to chyba pora wezwać kominiarza? E: Czułam też znajomy zapach w powietrzu - starych mebli, zakurzonych dywanów, ciężkich zasłon i pasty do podłóg... E: Jak również... cytrusów... i... E: Zapach Vladimira. E: Otworzyłam oczy. Długi płaszcz Vladimira, którym wcześniej byłam opatulona, został zastąpiony przez gruby koc. Leżałam rozciągnięta na kanapie przy kominku w Saloniku. A na krześle naprzeciwko mnie... siedział mój wampir, pochłonięty czytaniem książki. E: (Moja głowa... czułam się, jakby pękła mi czaszka...) E: (I nadal mi zimno. Płaszcz, którym byłam opatulona był taki ciepły...) E: (Vladimir... Przyszedł, żeby mnie zabrać...) E: (Cholera, chyba zauważył, że się obudziłam, mimo że miałam koc pociągnięty niemal pod sam nos!) V: Obudziłaś się? Cieszę się, bo słońce wstaje za godzinę i nie chciałbym cię opuszczać bez upewnienia się, że twoja głowa jest cała. Jak się czujesz? to nawet urocze - tu jest wybór - E: Byłoby lepiej, gdybym nie czuła się, jakbym była w komorze rezonansowej, ale przejdzie mi. Przetrwam. Jestem twardsza niż może się wydawać... chociaż przyznaję, że tutejsze powietrze wydaje mi się trochę zbyt chłodne. V: Cóż, muszę przyznać, że jesteś twardsza niż sądziłem. Co do chłodu, to nie jestem najlepszą osobą, by się na ten temat wypowiadać, ale jestem zaskoczony, że nadal ci zimno, gdy przed tobą płonie ogień. Poza tym jestem pewny, że szybko wyzdrowiejesz. Większość twoich ran było powierzchownych. E: (Zaczynam myśleć o...) E: Powiedz mi... często zauważam, że moje rany leczą się bardzo szybko. Czy jesteś w jakiś sposób za to odpowiedzialny? Czy... V: Częściowo moje moce są za to odpowiedzialne, ale ty też zyskałaś pewne "umiejętności" jako Kielich. Jedną z nich jest zdolność do zabliźniania ran, tak jak gdy piję twoją krew. E: (Skoro już mowa o krwi, to kompletnie zapomniałam o mojej ręce!) E: Uniosłam róg koca, by obejrzeć moją poranioną rękę. E: Na mojej sukience nadal były plamy krwi, ale poczułam ulgę, gdy zobaczyłam, że moje przedramię zostało zabandażowane. Nadal bolało, ale o wiele mniej niż gdy przedzierałam się przez Las. V: Czy to ręka przyciągnęła twoją uwagę? Nie ma powodu do zmartwień. Krwawiła tak mocno, bo żywiłem się prosto z twoich żył, ale same rany były powierzchowne. Na wszelki wypadek je zdezynfekowałem i owinąłem bandażem. Normalnie to nie byłby problem, ale widząc, jaki upadek zaliczyłaś w lesie... E: (Więc zaopiekował się mną? To już coś...) tym jak zobaczyłam w tej linijce "that's something", to po prostu muszę [https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/005/600/its-something.jpg to podlinkować xD] E: (I... hm... myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o mojej reakcji...) - tu jest wybór między powiedzeniem wprost a zastanawianiem się, czy się odezwać - E: Vladimir... Czy chciałbyś porozmawiać o... cóż, now wiesz... o tym, co się wydarzyło? V: Doceniam twoją bezpośredniość, ale wątpię, byśmy mieli teraz na to czas. Nie wiem, co ci teraz chodzi po głowie, ale wolałbym zmierzyć się z tym, kiedy nie będzie gonił nas czas. E: Och... dobrze. Dla mnie... dla mnie w porządku. E: (Przynajmniej to mi daje trochę czasu, także nie narzekam.) E: (Ale jest jedna sprawa, którą muszę poruszyć...) E: Czy mogę spytać... co zrobiłeś z Ivanem? V: Zamknąłem go w jego pokoju, żeby mógł się uspokoić. To była mądra decyzja, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim byłaś, gdy przyniosłem cię z powrotem do rezydencji. Musi się teraz czuć naprawdę źle... - tutaj jest wybór między troskliwą a agresywną odpowiedzią względem Ivana - E: Mówisz o nim, jakby był jakiś delikatny. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie odniosłam takiego wrażenia, gdy się na mnie rzucił! V: Niestety rzucił się na ciebie ze ściśle określonych powodów. Ivan bezsprzecznie zrobił błąd, ale to nie była całkowicie jego wina... a ja mam osobisty interes w tym, by się czuł dobrze. E: Osobisty interes? Dlaczego? On po prostu jest poza kontrolą i trudny do opanowania! Jestem zdziwiona, że liczysz go jako mieszkańca rezydencji! V: To mocne słowa od osoby, która nieustannie mi mówiła, że nie dbam o innych. Ivan nie jest takim strasznym, krwiożerczym wampirem, jak ci się wydaje. On jest osobą. Osobą, którą zaakceptowałem taką, jaką jest, wraz ze wszystkim, co się z tym wiąże. E: Ale... On jest niebezpieczny! Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć! V: Niebezpieczny dla kogo? Dla ciebie? Bez wątpienia, jednak dla nas nie stanowi zagrożenia. Jest po prostu młodym wampirem, który z różnych powodów ma problem z kontrolowaniem pragnienia. V: To są rzeczy, których nie możesz zrozumieć. To nie jest krytyka tylko fakt. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, gdy taki stan zostaje ci nagle narzucony. - tu jest wybór - E: Czy naprawdę tak bardzo się utożsamiasz z Ivanem? On wydaje się o wiele bardziej... poza kontrolą, niż ty. V: Minęło więcej lat od czasu, gdy zostałem przemieniony. Dobrze rozumiem osamotnienie Ivana. To osamotnienie jest tak przytłaczające i nieustanne, że pożera cię aż do momentu, w którym się zastanawiasz, czy jest jeszcze sens w ogóle żyć. Jeśli mogę oszczęścić tego Ivanowi chociaż na jakiś czas, to zamierzam to zrobić. wampirzych prostat ujęła mnie za serce <3 E: (Wow, nie spodziewałam się tak... intymnego wyznania. Mam nadzieję, że to go nie rozzłości.) V: Rzeczywiście życie z Ivanem nie zawsze jest łatwe i muszę brać częściową odpowiedzialność za jego zachowanie. Czasem to strasznie skomplikowane, ale nadal wierzę, że przezwycięży ten stan... i wróci na naszą stronę. E: Na "naszą stronę"? Co masz przez to na myśli? V: Czy myślisz, że wszystkie wampiry są do siebie podobne? Niektórzy nigdy nie przyzwyczajają się do swojego stanu - stają się dzicy i osamotnieni. Tracą nadzieję. Są bardziej podobni do tułających się ghuli niż do ludzi. Niektórzy stają się niezdyscyplinowanymi pustelnikami. V: Mamy jednak zasady i ci, którzy je łamią... nie żyją zbyt długo. Nie chciałbym, żeby Ivan też tak skończył. - tutaj jest wybór, oba w zasadzie są podobne, tylko zaczynają temat z innej strony - E: Och... nie wiedziałam, że to może być takie... trudne. Albo że są członkowie twojego "rodzaju" zdolni do takiej przemocy. Spotkałeś kiedyś takiego wampira? V: Przemoc jest najczęstszą reakcją na cierpienie. I tak, spotkałem paru takich podczas moich podróży, a także dlatego, że przeżyłem pewną liczbę wielkich historycznych wydarzeń. Pola bitwy to miejsca, które przyciągają ten rodzaj istot, które zwykle czają się w cieniu. V: Wojna jest paskudnym okresem do życia. Wyciąga wszystko co najgorsze z ludzi, więc wyobraź sobie, jaki efekt mogą mieć takie okoliczności na tych z mojego rodzaju, którzy nie potrafią się kontrolować. Historia ma swoje mroczne momenty, a my jesteśmy jednym z sekretów, który powinien pozostać ukryty... V: Jeśli cię to ciekawi, to możesz porozmawiać o tym z Aaronem, bo on przeżył te okrutne czasy. Ja doświadczyłem jedynie "nowoczesnych" konfliktów. V: Ivan rzeczywiście jest "produktem" współczesnych czasów. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo zakończy ten brutalny etap i odnajdzie spokój. - tu jest wybór między powątpiewaniem w Ivana a szukaniem rozwiązania dla niego - E: Może i nie jestem ekspertem, ale... czy nie ma sposobu... bym mogła mu jakoś pomóc? Albo przynajmniej ułatwić mu "samokontrolę", gdy jestem w pobliżu? V: Jestem zaskoczony, że sugerujesz takie rozwiązanie. Doceniam twoje dobre intencje, ale niestety, nie możesz nic z tym zrobić. Po tym, co się wydarzyło między wami, to niekoniecznie byłby dobry pomysł ani dla niego, ani dla ciebie. V: Nie jestem pewny, czy zwróciłaś na to uwagę, ale przez większość czasu Ivan cię unika, by zmniejszyć ryzyko tego, że coś się stanie. Większość nocy zamyka się w pokoju albo na strychu, żebyś mogła swobodnie się poruszać po rezydencji. V: Ale przypuszczam, że taki szczegół mógł ci umknąć... E: Och... Ja... nie myślałam, że to... z takiego powodu... E: (Głupio mi teraz! Oczywiście, że nie chcę, by mnie zaatakował, ale... to trochę nieuczciwe, że Ivan musi się zamykać w jego własnym domu...) sobie, co właśnie pomyślała za 3... 2... 1... E: (Ale to także mój dom! Nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć... Jakie byłoby najuczciwsze rozwiązanie? Albo chociaż najmniej nieuczciwe? Ivan mieszka tutaj znacznie dłużej ode mnie i jest w trudnej sytuacji. Ale jednocześnie, ciągle jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by się tu kręcić.) E: (Co mogę zrobić?) - tu jest wybór między pozwoleniem a zakazaniem Ivanowi poruszania się po rezydencji - E: (Właściwie, to nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby Ivan swobodnie poruszałby się po rezydencji) E: Zbyt dobrze znam to uczucie bycia uwięzionym w pokoju i niemożliwości swobodnego poruszania się po okolicy... E: Wspominałeś, że nie chcesz, by Ivan był tak osamotniony jak ty byłeś, prawda? Cóż, ja nie chcę, żeby był uwięziony tak, jak ja byłam. V: O ile wiem, nie byłaś przywiązana łańcuchem do kaloryfera! się zbulwersował xD E: Och, jestem przekonana, że parę dni temu przeszło ci to przez myśl. tę wymianę zdań, ale w rezydencji nie ma kaloryferów, Eloise sama o tym mówiła, kek xD Ale jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, chciałabym się spotkać z Ivanem... by z nim o tym wszystkim porozmawiać. V: Ale nigdy bym... Poczekaj, czy ty tak na poważnie? Myślałem, że nie chcesz się do niego zbliżyć nawet na 20 metrów. oryginale jest "stóp", ale nie uznaję tego barbarzyńskiego amerykańskiego systemu metrycznego xD E: Och, możesz do woli to sobie tak sarkastycznie komentować. Szanowny panie, to ty spędzasz mnóstwo czasu na bronieniu swojego podopiecznego. To mi dało do myślenia o tej sytuacji. E: Ivan i ja nie możemy się unikać przez wieczność. Może to i spora rezydencja, ale z pewnością ma ograniczenia. Nie chcę się bać, że zostanę zaatakowana, ilekroć tylko się zranię albo zderzę się z jakimś meblem. V: Jesteś niemożliwa. Przypuszczam, że to ja będę arbitrem/sędzią, który będzie pilnował, żeby sytuacja się nie wymknęła spod kontroli? E: Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za mnie i za Ivana. Czy nie byłbyś w takim razie bardziej jak matka kwoka, która rozwija skrzydła, żeby ochronić oba swoje kurczęta? V: Wolałbym nie musieć znosić twojego nieustannego ćwierkania i prób ucieczki z gniazda! E: Nawet jeśli wyglądał na złego, gdy mi odpowiadał i nie przestawaliśmy się obrażać nawzajem, to zaskoczył mnie, gdy zaczęłam dostrzegać coś więcej za tą jego oburzoną miną. E: Jego zazwyczaj srogie oczy, teraz wypełniły się rozbawieniem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zupełnie zapomniałam, że byłam zła. Zwykle był wobec mnie srogi, co sprawiało że wydawał mi się dużo starszy i często jego wyraz twarzy był dla mnie nieczytelny/niezrozumiały. E:'' Teraz jednak stał przede mną zupełnie inny mężczyzna... mężczyzna, którego odkrywałam krok po kroku, w momentach gdy tego najmniej się spodziewałam.'' E: (Chciałabym, żeby częściej tak wyglądał... a moze nawet by się uśmiechał.) E:'' Mimo wszystko uśmiechnęłam się do niego. W końcu znaleźliśmy jakieś tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Po prostu musieliśmy się spotkać z Ivanem i znaleźć cywilizowany sposób, żebyśmy mogli żyć ze sobą.'' V: Uśmiechasz się. Powiedziałem coś zabawnego? E: (Argh! Straszna ze mnie idiotka! Teraz to ja się uśmiecham, nawet o tym nie wiedząc!) E: Ja... cieszę się, że jesteśmy zdolni znaleźć rozwiązanie, jak sobie poradzić z Ivanem. Myślę, że to uspokoi wszystkich wokoło. V: Bez wątpienia. Zanim pójdę do łóżka, sprawdzę czy u Ivana jest wszystko w porządku... Wydaje mi się, że już zasnął, ale lepiej się upewnić. E: To zabawne. Ta strona ciebie, z której nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że istnieje. Ta troszcząca się o innych. E: (Chwila, to zabrzmiało trochę niegrzecznie, prawda?) Prawda. E: Znaczy, to nie tak, że sądzę, że jesteś bez serca! Albo... Cóż, może trochę... na początku... E: Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Vladimir nagle wybuchł śmiechem. To było takie niemal nie na miejscu. Zazwyczaj był taki zdystansowany i poważny! V: Nie owijasz w bawełnę, co? Na początku sądziłem, że twoja bezpośredniość jest denerwująca, ale zaczynam się do niej dostosowywać. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś spróbowała być bardziej subtelna, ale... Przyzwyczaję się. E: Uważaj, bo jeszcze odniosę wrażenie, że to był komplement. V: Być może tak miało być. Tymczasem, muszę zaraz iść. Jestem nieco zaniepokojony tym, że nadal ci tak zimno. Jak się czujesz? - tutaj faktycznie możemy wybrać, jak się czujemy xD - E: Wierz mi, wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze. Bywało już ze mną gorzej nie można zaprzeczyć, w końcu już dwa razy umierałaś i to tylko w tym tygodniu XD E: W sierocińcu czasem musisz o siebie zadbać. Czasem coś mnie bierze przeziębienie ale przetrwam. V: Mimo to nie podoba mi się myśl, że mogłabyś się rozchorować. Nie jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do radzenia sobie z chorobami i mógłby być kłopot, gdyby ci się pogorszyło. E: Choć jestem Kielichem, to nadal mogę zachorować? V: Częściowo ciągle jesteś człowiekiem, więc jeśli gdzieś tu w okolicy jest grypa albo inny paskudny wirus, to możesz zachorować. Dlatego zdezynfekowałem twoją ranę. E: A co jeśli potrzebowałabym lekarza? V: Jak zapewne możesz sobie wyobrazić, to byłoby dość skomplikowane. Raphael, Aaron i Ethan znają się trochę na medycynie, więc w razie potrzeby możemy zwrócić się do nich o pomoc... a tymczasem powinnaś się przyzwyczaić do tego, że to ja będę twoją pielęgniarką. E: Ty? Byłbyś skłonny to zrobić? V: Mówiłem ci już, jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, a to oznacza, że gdy nie czujesz się dobrze, to nie mogę tego zignorować. E: Aż do teraz świetnie sobie radziłeś w ten sposób. V: Hm. Może. To zły nawyk, którego prawdopodobnie powinienem unikać. E: Zanim mogłam się z nim podroczyć w odpowiedzi, zobaczyłam jak zamknął książkę i podszedł do mnie. Usiadł na kanapie obok mnie, tak blisko, że mogłam poczuć przez koc ciepło jego ciała. E: Zdziwiłam się, bo sądziłam, że ciało wampira powinno być zimne i twarde jak marmur... ale kiedy Vladimir wziął mnie w ramiona, to czułam ciepło i silną/twardą pierś. o ten moment, gdy ją niósł w poprzednim odcinkuwolałam doprecyzować xD E:'' Teraz nagle poczułam pragnienie wtulenia się w niego'' "przyciśnięcia się do niego", więc wtulenie chyba pasuje? V: Drżysz i widziałem jak szczękasz zębami, gdy rozmawialiśmy. Pozwól mi sprawdzić, czy masz gorączkę. E: Ściągnął rękawiczki jedną po drugiej. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyłam, jak to robi. Położył dłoń na moim czole. wampiry nie czują zimna... to ciepła chyba też nie powinny? E: Nadal bolała mnie głowa, ale jego dotyk w jakiś sposób przyniósł mi ulgę. Może to przez naszą więź, ale gdy był blisko, to mój ból zdawał się odpuścić. ale przecież Vladimir nie wygląda jak [https://www.google.com/search?client=firefox-b-d&q=r%C4%99ce+kt%C3%B3re+lecz%C4%85 Zbyszek Nowak!] V: Jesteś naprawdę w złym stanie, ale powinno być z tobą dobrze. Jeśli poczujesz, że ci się pogorszyło, powiedz mi o tym od razu, dobrze? E: (Wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego... Nie narzekam, ale... to zaskakujące.) V: Chciałbym jeszcze sprawdzić twoją rękę. Mogę? E: Och, uch... jasne, proszę bardzo. E: (Mam nadzieję, że nie wyglądała aż tak źle...) E: Lekko się zawahałam, po czym wyciągnęłam rękę spod koca, żeby Vladimir mógł ją obejrzeć. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, ale czułam napięcie. To ciągle mnie trochę bolało... i denerwowałam się zobaczeniem znowu blizn, szczególnie po tym, co zrobiłam. E:'' Vladimir ujął moje przedramię w dłonie i zaczął usuwać bandaż z taką pewnością, za jaką mogły stać tylko lata doświadczenia. Zastanawiałam się, w jakich okolicznościach mógł zdobyć te umiejętności.'' E: Bandaż odpadł, odsłaniając moje przedramię. Zdziwiłam się, gdy zobaczyłam, że nie zostały tam już żadne ślady krwi. Uprzedzając moje pytanie, Vladimir odpowiedział, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć tylko ja byłabym zdziwiona, gdyby między zdezynfekowaniem rany a założeniem bandaża nie umyłby okolicy rany? V: Skorzystałem z okazji, żeby umyć twoją rękę. To nie był zbyt piękny widok. Gdy wpadłaś na drzewo, twoja ręka przyjęła większość tego uderzenia. Próbowałem oczyścić ranę tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafiłem, żeby nie pogorszyć sprawy. E: To... Nie musiałeś... V: ... próbować cię uchronić przed tężcem i paskudnym przeziębieniem? Cóż, czułem, że muszę coś z tym zrobić. E: Jego wyznanie mnie nieco skonfundowało. Byłam zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo był przejęty, szczególnie po scenie jaką mu zrobiłam i po mojej ucieczce przez las. Może czuł się źle przez to, jak traktował mnie wcześniej? Albo zrozumiał, że byłam przerażona? E: W każdym razie ostatecznie ten wieczór nie był taką gehenną, jakiej się spodziewałam. Obserwowałam palce Vladimira poruszające się po skórze mojego przedramienia, gdy oglądał zadrapania i siniaki. E: Gdy dotarł do mojego nadgarstka, jego palce się zatrzymały, a jego wzrok skupił się na moich dwóch bliznach. Patrzył na to przez kilka sekund, a ja się nie odzywałam. E: Z zamkniętymi oczami nagle uniósł mój nadgarstek do ust i delikatnie ucałował rany, które ciągle były wrażliwe. Po tym ostrożnie odłożył moją rękę na koc. - tu jest wybór między szokiem, zapytaniem wtf, a złośliwym stwierdzeniem, że jak chce to potrafi być delikatny - E: (Co on właśnie zrobił?! Ja...) E: Err... um... To było... cóż... dziękuję? E: ("Dziękuję"? Poważnie? Co ja gadam? To przecież on... Argh, nie wiem już, kim jestem! Moja twarz płonie, pewnie jest cała czerwona. Oby pomyślał, że to przez gorączkę!) V: Och, uch... To nic, to po prostu... to był impuls... E: Nastąpił moment zawahania, po czym oboje nieśmiało unieśliśmy głowy, by spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Oboje wyglądaliśmy na zawstydzonych i zmieszanych tym, jak z tego wybrnąć... przez to wszystko nie mogłam się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. E: Szybko zakryłam usta, by się uspokoić, w obawie, że go rozzłoszczę. Zmusiłam się do przyjęcia przepraszającej miny. E:'' I wtedy to się stało.'' E:'' Ten uśmiech na który czekałam. Te śmiejące się oczy.'' E: Oboje śmialiśmy się z tego, jacy byliśmy zawstydzeni wszyscy się śmiali i dokazywali. Czułam się, jakby spadł ze mnie wielki ciężar. Bez zastanowienia ujęłam jego dłoń i uśmiechnęłam się. Byłam o wiele spokojniejsza. E: Bardzo ci dziękuję za zajęcie się mną. To mi dobrze zrobiło. Możesz teraz iść do łóżka, obiecuję, że wszystko będzie ze mną w porządku. V: Dobrze, zobaczymy, jak się będziesz czuła następnej nocy. Dbaj o siebie. V: Będę szedł do swojego pokoju. Zostało już niewiele czasu do wschodu słońca. Chciałabyś, żebym cię odprowadził do twojego pokoju, czy wolisz zostać tutaj? E: (Byłam wyczerpana i czułam zbliżającą się migrenę. Raczej nie zostanę tu długo, więc równie dobrze mogę już iść do łóżka. Byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś mnie ten jeden raz odprowadził do pokoju.) E: Chętnie bym z tobą poszła, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Czy powinnam gdzieś odłożyć ten koc? V: Wziąłem go z mojego pokoju. Możesz go zatrzymać na noc, bo nie ma sensu, żebyś się tym fatygowała. E: Och? Więc lubisz otaczać się ciepłem, nawet jeśli nie czujesz zimna, Panie Wampirze? V: Trudno zrezygnować z takiego komfortu. To przywołuje miłe wspomnienia. E: (Któregoś dnia naprawdę muszę go zapytać o jego przeszłość...) E: Gdy się podniosłam i zdejmowałam koc z ramion, nagle zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zaczęłam tracić równowagę i szukałam czegoś, czego mogłabym się złapać. E: Ale wtedy Vladimir mnie wziął w ramiona i ustabilizował. Poczułam nagłe udeszenie gorąca w piersi i to nie dlatego, że byłam blisko ognia. V: Oczywiście jesteś jeszcze trochę słaba. Złap moje ramię, idziemy do góry. E:'' Z płonącymi policzkami położyłam rękę na jego, trzymając mocno koc dla uspokojenia się.'' E:'' Ale w tym samym czasie przysunęłam się trochę bliżej do Vladimira... Opuściliśmy pokój i ruszyliśmy w stronę schodów.'' - docieramy pod pokój Eloise - E: (I jesteśmy na miejscu, pod moim pokojem, ale naprawdę nie mam ochoty puszczać ramienia Vladimira...) V: Pora się pożegnać. Wpadnę jutro, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, ale nie wahaj się mnie szukać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała. E: Dobrze... Dziękuję jeszcze raz, Vladimirze. V: Nie ma za co. Dobranoc, Eloise. E: Uściśnęłam jego rękę ostatni raz i w końcu go puściłam, by mógł odejść w stronę schodów. E:'' Jak odchodził, zwróciłam uwagę na jego znakomitą sylwetkę i wdzięczne ruchy, gdy idąc, stukał laską o podłogę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam te szczegóły, które od zawsze były częścią niego.'' E: Moja twarz się zaczerwieniła, gdy się odwrócił i przyłapał mnie na patrzeniu na niego. Posłał mi ostatni uśmiech i zniknął na górze schodów. E: (Mam nadzieję, że nie wyglądałam głupio tak patrząc na niego...) E: (Pora, bym też poszła spać.) E: W tym samym momencie usłyszałam kroki. Czy ktoś właśnie wchodził po schodach? - pojawia się Aaron - A: Hej, Eloise. Czy wszystko w porządku? Widziałem wcześniej, jak Vladimir cię niósł na rękach. E: Och... Tak. Miałam znowu trochę kłopotów... z Ivanem. A: Ach? Tak mi się wydawało, że słyszałem jak Vladimir odprowadza go do jego pokoju, i teraz to ma sens. Czy wszystko w porządku? E: Bywało lepiej. Dam sobie radę, dzięki. A: Dobrze to słyszeć. Hej, czy to co trzymasz, to nie jest przypadkiem koc Vladimira? Niech zgadnę, zabrałaś go jako zakładnika, żeby ukarać Vladimira? - tu jest wybór między powiedzeniem wprost, a żartobliwym powiedzeniem wprost XD - E: Nie chciałabym być na jego miejscu, gdyby tak rzeczywiście było! A tak na poważnie, to nie porwałam tego koca dla okupu. Vladimir po prostu mi go pożyczył, żeby nie było mi zimno. A: Zmiękczasz go chyba/chyba przez ciebie łagodnieje... W zimie zawsze go ma przy sobie. Lubi siadać z filiżanką herbaty i książką, owinięty w ten koc. Myślę, że to jakiś jego nawyk z przeszłości. A: Tak właściwie to Beliath myśli nad organizacją przyjęcia. Pewnie powie ci o tym w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni, ale wolałem pierwszy dać ci o tym znać. E: Przyjęcie? Tutaj, w rezydencji? A: Tak, od czasu do czasu je tutaj organizujemy. Niezbyt często, bo Beliath lubi mieć dużo czasu na przygotowania że imię Beliatha nie pada tutaj bezpośrednio, ale na pewno o niego Aaronowi chodzi, to wolałam go tu wpisać, dla zachowania logiki zdań E: I domyślam się, że mówisz mi o tym, bo na tym przyjęciu będą też inni ludzie? A: I dobrze się domyślasz. Beliath jest trochę typem imprezowicza i zna sporo osób z okolicznych klubów. Lubi dokonywać selekcji swoich najnowszych podbojów i przyjaciół, i... Możesz zgadnąć, co się potem dzieje. - tu jest wybór czy zapytać co o tym sądzi Aaron, czy co o tym sądzi Vladimir - E: I to nie przeszkadza Vladimirowi? Szczerze, to nie mogę go sobie wyobrazić, jak dobrze się bawi na takim przyjęciu. A: To prawda, Vladimir nie jest wielkim fanem "życia miłosnego" Beliatha nie o to było pytanie xD, ale nie jest naszym ojcem. Upewnia się tylko, że wszystko jest jak należy i że nikt nie odkryje naszego sekretu. A: Jesteśmy kimś więcej niż samotnymi stworzeniami nocy. Vladimir może ci wyglądać na "klasycznego" wampira, ale oprócz niego i Raphaela, pozostali dostosowali się do życia w obecnych czasach. A: Nie mam nic przeciwko przyjęciom Beliatha. Właściwie to można dobrze się na nich bawić. E: Och, więc bierzesz w nich udział? Wszyscy tam będziecie? Nawet Raphael? A: Wątpię, by Raphael się pojawił, a jeśli już, to tylko na chwilę na samym początku nocy. Poza tym, zwykle jesteśmy wszyscy. Więc widzisz, to nam w ogóle nie przeszkadza. sobie uświadomiłam, że nie ma w polszczyźnie dobrego określenia na coś pomiędzy "imprezą" a "przyjęciem" - "przyjęcie" wydaje się zbyt dystyngowanym słowem na coś, co organizuje ktoś taki jak Beliath, ale z kolei "impreza" kompletnie nie pasuje pod względem klimatu rezydencji i tego, że będą tam też inne wąpierzemoże "domówka"? XD A: Poza tym, mamy w rezydencji zasadę szanowania się nawzajem. Jeśli Beliath informuje nas o planowanym przyjęciu ze sporym wyprzedzeniem, to nie mamy powodu, by go powstrzymywać. A: A co ty o tym sądzisz? Lubisz takie przyjęcia? - tu jest wybór czy nasza bohaterka jest imprezowiczką czy nie - E: Nie jestem pewna, czy będę dobrze się bawić... E: Wolę spokojniejsze zajęcia. No i sierociniec raczej nie był najlepszym miejscem do organizacji przyjęć. Obawiam się, że będę się czuła niezręcznie. A: Myślę, za bardzo się martwisz. Powinnaś po prostu cieszyć się chwilą i dobrze bawić. Zasługujesz na to. I któregoś dnia, gdy będziesz na to gotowa, chciałbym, żebyś mi opowiedziała o swojej przeszłości. E: (To miłe, że kogoś to interesuje!) E: Dzięki, że pytasz. E: (Ale chwila...) E: Aaronie, powiedziałeś, że Beliath informuje cię o przyjęciach odpowiednio wcześniej? A: Tak, dlatego właśnie daję ci o tym znać. Rozmawiałem o tym wcześniej z Beliathem. Dlaczego pytasz? E: Nic mi o tym nie powiedział, mimo że jestem właścicielką tej rezydencji! to jest teraz twój największy problem XD A: Jesteś... Co? Jesteś właścicielką tego miejsca? E: (Ach, prawda, powiedziałam o tym tylko Vladimirowi i Raphaelowi. Cóż, to będzie okazja by wszystkich o tym poinformować.) E: (Nie jestem tylko jednym z lokatorów. To mój dom. I zamierzam egzekwować swoje prawa właściciela, gdy chodzi o takie wydarzenia.) E: Aaronie, to jest powód, przez który w ogóle tu przybyłam. Ta rezydencja należy do mnie. Przyszłam ją odwiedzić po tym, jak odziedziczyłam ją po moich rodzicach. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś, dlaczego się tu pojawiłam? A: Tak, oczywiście, ale myślałem, że... Nie wiem, niektóre młode kobiety uważają, że opuszczone rezydencje są takie romantyczne. Nie byłaś pierwszą, która tu przyszła. E: (Aaron może i jest miły, ale trochę nieokrzesany! Ale wiem, że nie mówi tego, by mnie zdenerwować, tylko po prostu jest szczery.) E: Wolałabym być informowana na bieżąco o takich rzeczach. Wiem, że mieszkasz tu już od dłuższego czasu, ale to ciągle moja rezydencja. Nie jestem tutaj tylko lokatorem. A: I masz zupełną rację. Więc zamierzasz o tym powiedzieć Beliathowi? E: (Argh, po jego uśmiechu domyślam się, że nie sądzi, bym była w stanie się przeciwstawić Beliathowi.) E: Oczywiście! Musi mieć moją zgodę. Zajmę się tym jutro po dobrym... dziennym śnie? A: Haha! W porządku, faktycznie wyglądasz, jakby przydałby ci się odpoczynek, więc nie będę cię już zatrzymywał. Nadal masz trochę czasu, jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z Beliathem. Sugeruję, żebyś zrobiła to od razu, zanim roześle zaproszenia. E: Tak zrobię. Dzięki za powiedzenie mi o tym, Aaronie. A: Nie ma za co. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie. sobie scenę, w której w trakcie sprzeczki między bohaterką a Beliathem o imprezę wchodzi Aaron z popcornem i słowami "nie przeszkadzajcie sobie" xD E: (Dobra, poszukam teraz Beliatha. Nie może być zbyt daleko.) nie wierzyłam, ale ona serio idzie teraz szukać Beliatha xD dziewczyno, powinnaś popracować nad priorytetami, serio XD - schodzimy do holu - E: (Mam nadzieję, że szybko go znajdę. Czuję, że moja gorączka się wzmogła. Nie mogę się doczekać aż wpełznę do pod kołdrę.) E: (Ach, o wilku mowa. Ma dobre wyczucie czasu!) E: Beliath! - pojawia się Beliath - ała B: Dobry wieczór, moja piękna. Czy czekałaś na mnie? Mam nadzieję, nie tkwiłaś tutaj zbyt długo. Gdy dama się spóźnia, to jest urocze, ale gdy dżentelmen się spóźnia, to już jest wyjątkowo niegrzeczne! E: (Skąd w nim tyle energii, żeby cały czas się zachowywać tak przesadnie/teatralnie?) E: To prawda, że cię szukałam, ale z innego powodu niż myślisz. B: Och? Nie mów mi, że nasz kochany przyjaciel Vladimir chciał, żebyś mnie znalazła! E: (Tak, bo nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż być posłańcem Vladimira. Nie jestem jego sługą! Ani twoją, ani nikogo innego!) E: Vladimir nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o przyjęciu, które zamierzasz zorganizować w rezydencji. B: Słyszałaś o tym? Nie mów mi, że sprawiło ci to przykrość! Oczywiście, że zamierzałem cię zaprosić. Nie jestem jakimś osłem! Ten dom jest pełny guźców, więc jak mógłbym zapomnieć o jedynej delikatnej istocie tutaj? Poza mną, oczywiście. - tu jest wybór - E: Och, myślę, że za moment docenisz jak "delikatna" może być ta istota, Beliath. Mam z tobą do pogadania o czymś, co dotyczy nas oboje. B: Poczekaj chwilę. Czy to będzie miało coś wspólnego z twoim stwierdzeniem o "przyjęciu, które zamierzam tutaj zorganizować"? Więc to nie była tylko figura retoryczna? Jestem zaintrygowany. E: (Ach, nagle spoważniał. Prawie jakby... to była groźba? Musi nie być przyzwyczajony do przyjmowania rozkazów od kogokolwiek innego niż Vladimir. Cóż, nie pozwolę mu się zastraszyć.) E: To prawda. Ponieważ, widzisz, nie jestem pewna, czy to przyjęcie będzie mogło się odbyć. B: Dlaczego tak? Uszanowałem zasady, którymi zazwyczaj się kierujemy. Dałem wszystkim znać o przyjęciu, zapytałem mieszkańców tej pięknej rezydencji, czy się na nie zgadzają i ostrożnie ułożyłem listę gości. To będzie zachwycający i stylowy wieczór, który oczywiście będę prowadził z klasą. E: Chyba że nie dopuszczę, by to się wydarzyło. Nie zostałam zapytana o zdanie, a jestem osobą, której opinia powinna najbardziej cię interesować. B: Z całym szacunkiem, moja piękna, dla twoich kobiecych przymiotów, ale fakt że jesteś kobietą niczego nie zmienia... by nie powiedzieć o Belce, uwielbiam tę [https://imgur.com/a/1ig9q7B minę, z którą to mówi xD] E: Beliath, oprócz tego, że jestem kobietą, jestem także właścicielką tej rezydencji. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, jeśli nie chcę, by to przyjęcie doszło do skutku, to tylko moja decyzja się liczy w tej kwestii. B: Co? O czym ty mówisz? Vladimir jest tutaj o wiele dłużej od ciebie! Jeśli już, to on ma więcej praw do posiadłości niż ty! E: To nie zmienia faktu, że to ja jestem prawdziwą właścicielką tego miejsca. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś, dlaczego tutaj w ogóle przyszłam? B: Myślałem, że trochę zbłądziłaś. To nie zdarza się często, ale było już kilku wędrowców, którzy się tu pojawili od czasu, gdy się wprowadziliśmy. - tu jest wybór - E: Może i jesteś subtelny i wyrafinowany, ale nie sprawiasz wrażenia szczególnie ciekawskiego. B: Jestem ciekawy tylko tego, co jest interesujące - Eloise 1-0 E: (Ach, chyba go wkurzyłam...) E: Być może, ale nadal jest tak, że jeśli nie chcę, by to przyjęcie miało miejsce, to według twoich zasad, mam rację tak na logikę mi pasuje "racja jest po mojej stronie". Jestem prawowitą właścicielką tego miejsca i chcę, byś konsultował ze mną tego typu rzeczy! B: Cholera! Cóż, no dobra, dobra. Niniejszym oficjalnie proszę o twoje pozwolenie na urządzenie przyjęcia tutaj w rezydecji, za tydzień od teraz. Czy teraz jesteś zadowolona? Czy muszę ci przedłożyć pisemną prośbę z podpisem szefa? E: (Zwycięstwo!) mówiąc, to doceniam, że scenarzysta odpowiedzialny za tę scenę kazał Beliathowi tak szybko odpuścić, bo gdyby podejść do tego na poważnie, to chyba niczyj portfel nie udźwignąłby ciężaru samej tej rozmowy E: Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Wystarczyło mi tylko, że o to zapytałeś, a ja pozwolę ci urządzić to przyjęcie. B: To wszystko? Po tym wszystkim, co przez ciebie przeszedłem? E: Nie bądź niemiły, Beliath. Po prostu chciałam wyjaśnić tę kwestię. B: Zrozumiano... Jesteś uparciuchem, wiesz? - tutaj jest wybór - E: Myślę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy działałam ci na nerwy. Albo przynajmniej pierwszy raz, gdy byłeś poważny dłużej niż parę minut. tyle że ta cała rozmowa trwa raptem parę minut xD B: Muszę przyznać, że wygrałaś tę rundę. Oprócz Vladimira, jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafiła się mi postawić. Myślę, że to mi się podoba. Możesz być ograniczona i irytująca, ale szanuję osoby, które odmawiają poddania się. I... argh, zaczynam brzmieć jak Vladimir. E: Co? Czy to powiedział o mnie Vladimir? B: Tego nie powiedziałem. Poza tym, zabiłby mnie, gdyby odkrył, że "w kółko mówię tylko o tobie", jak on to ujął. E: Myślę, że ma cię za strasznego plotkarza. B: Jestem doskonałym plotkarzem, a on jest trochę zbyt staroświecki. Mogłabyś trochę z niego pożartować na przyjęciu? Desperacko chciałbym zobaczyć któregoś dnia, jak zmienia swoje zachowanie! E: (Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie... ale muszę przyznać, że... naprawdę chciałabym spróbować.) B: Słońce niedługo wstaje, a ja nie planuję skończyć jako zwęglony stek. Miłego dnia, Eloise. E: (Niemal zapomniałam, że to już prawie świt!) E: Oczywiście. Przepraszam, że cię zatrzymałam. Dobrej "nocy", Beliath. E: (Dałam mu wejść po schodach i sama poszłam do mojego pokoju... ale przynajmniej wygrałam tę rundę! Ostatecznie moja noc nie była tak całkowicie zmarnowana!) sobie tym nastroju jest jak próba przykrycia słonia chusteczką do nosa - przenosimy się do swojego pokoju - E: Minęło kilka dni od mojej małej przygody i czułam się o wiele bardziej pełna energii. W końcu mnie tutaj posłuchano! I tak jak pozostali, byłam podekscytowana przyjęciem. E: W końcu zasłużyłam na odrobinę dobrej zabawy. Szczególnie że po kilku dniach gorączki wreszcie byłam na dobrej drodze do wyzdrowienia i czułam się lepiej dzięki staraniom Vladimira. E: Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się stało tej nocy, gdy Ivan mnie zaatakował. Spodziewałam się, że będzie na mnie krzyczał za to, że próbowałam uciec drugi raz, ale mój wampir nie poruszył tego tematu. E: Więc czekałam... licząc, że nie będziemy musieli omawiać powodów, przez które próbowałam uciec. E: Ponieważ miałam coraz większy dylemat... Vladimir pił moją krew regularnie jak w zegarku. Każdej nocy przeprowadzaliśmy dość długą rozmowę, która kończyła się piciem krwi z mojego nadgarstka. E:'' I... przestałam próbować się opierać. Nie mogłam zapomnieć tego przyjemnego uczucia, które miałam tamtej nocy, gdy pierwszy raz się przed nim odsłoniłam...'' E: Nie mogłam się zdecydować, jak się czułam z tą moją reakcją, dlatego ilekroć Vladimir mnie gryzł, odwracałam wzrok, próbując myśleć o czymś innym. E: To było bardzo trudne, bo czułam jego obecność, bliskość jego ciało, jego usta i język na moim nadgarstku... E: A tymczasem, przyjęcie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i potrzebowałam się przygotować na tę okazję. Ostatecznie byłam panią tego domu. Zamierzałam wreszcie wyjść z mojej skorupy i olśnić zgromadzonych! E: (Kiedy tu przybyłam, Aaron przyniósł moją walizkę, którą zostawiłam na zewnątrz. Nie żeby to było jakoś trudne, bo nie było tam zbyt wiele w środku...) E: (Ale chyba mam tam sukienkę, która by pasowała/była odpowiednia. Moi przyjaciele zrzucili się na jej kupno, gdy skończyłam osiemnaście lat, mając nadzieję, że któregoś dnia założę ją na przyjęcie.) E: (Okazało się, że faktycznie tak się stanie, choć nigdy nie pomyślałam, że to będzie... taki rodzaj przyjęcia. Obawiałam się, że może się okazać trochę zbyt prosta.) E: (Jestem niezłą krawcową, więc zdecydowanie mogłabym ją trochę podrasować.) E: (I... muszę być ze sobą szczera.) - tu jest wybór, czy zależy nam na pokazaniu naszej "innej strony" tylko Włodkowi, czy ogółowi zebranemu na przyjęciu - E: (Chciałabym pokazać się Vladimirowi z innej strony.) E: (Wysil mózgownicę! Mam kilka możliwości!) - tu jest wybór, czy zrobić tę sukienkę elegantszą, skromniejszą czy seksowniejszą - E: (Zamierzam poprawić tę sukienkę tak, by się stała elegantsza.) E: (Mogłabym tak dopasować rękawy, żeby odsłonić trochę więcej ramion i pleców. To uczyni ją elegantszą i trochę bardziej wyrafinowaną niż jest teraz. Myślę, że to dobry kompromis! Obym tylko nie wyglądała w niej zbyt dorosło...) E: (Te "podboje" Beliatha pewnie są o wiele bardziej... Znaczy, myślę, że muszę mniej... No mam nadzieję, że to zadziała.) E: (No i dokonałam wyboru. Teraz muszę tylko się zająć rękawami!) E: Pracowałam godzinami przy świetle wpadającym przez okno, całkowicie pochłonięta moim dziełem. Czasem odpływałam myślami i zastanawiałam się nad wieloma rzeczami, płynnie przechodząc od jednego tematu do drugiego. E: Jak byłam zajęta, przychodziły mi do głowy różne twarze. Oczywiście, jak zwykle moich rodziców... ale również zobaczyłam nowe: Raphaela... Aarona... Beliatha, i biednego Ivana... E: ... I Vladimira. ten efekt suspensu, uzyskany poprzez przeniesienie czegoś do nowej linijki! - zrobiła się noc, nadal jesteśmy w swoim pokoju - E: G''dy ucięłam ostatnią nitkę, światło dnia zniknęło z mojego pokoju. Zarwałam przez to "nockę", ale było warto! Moja sukienka była idealna. Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż za kilka dni pokażę się w niej wszystkim.'' E: (A teraz, będę mogła chociaż raz cieszyć się prawdziwym "nocnym" snem! Minęło trochę czasu.) domyśle: od ostatniego razu, gdy spała w nocy E: (W sumie to dość dziwne, jakby się nad tym zastanowić. Zaczynałam naprawdę doceniać czas nocny tak bardzo jak czas dzienny. Aż do teraz, nawet się nie zastanawiałam, czy to dobrze, czy to źle.) E: (Myślę, że dobrze... Ale teraz pora do łóżka. Jutro będę musiała się umalować i ułożyć włosy. Nie mogę się doczekać!) jeszcze parę linijek temu przyjęcie miało być za kilka dni? Oo[https://media1.tenor.com/images/d727553135e15b67eaee12ad00b4e213/tenor.gif?itemid=7528656 ja, gdy próbowałam się doliczyć dni, a to ja , gdy wreszcie zrozumiałam, że to nie ma sensu] - tutaj chyba minęła noc i dzień, i jest następna noc... ale nie jestem pewna, bo nigdzie nie zostaje to powiedziane wprost ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ - ktoś w Beemoovie przekalkulował, że tę linijkę, która miała tutaj zaznaczyć upływ czasu, lepiej wykorzystać na napisanie "... i Vladimira" E: To była wielka noc. Stwierdzenie, że się denerwowałam i ekscytowałam, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. '' E: ''Nikomu nie pokazałam swojego stroju i zaczynałam żałowałać nie zapytałam nikogo o opinię... nawet jeśli nie sądziłam, by moi dwaj przyjaciele okazali się pomocni. E: Aaron nie wyglądał raczej na kogoś zainteresowanego modą, a Raphael... mógłby mieć mały problem z wydaniem osądu. ''mi tutaj do głowy scena, przy której moje zakochane w Rafciu serduszku aż wyje ze szczęścia, ale okej, na ścieżce Włodka to nie wypada XD E: ''Ale wreszcie byłam gotowa! Makijaż, włosy, strój - są! Słyszałam głosy dobiegające z dołu. Musieli przybyć pierwsi goście. To odpowiedni moment, by zrobić wejście. E: (W porządku, ostatnie poprawki i wychodzę...) E: (Nagle do mnie dotarło... czy Vladimir w ogóle tam będzie?) E: (Nawet nie pomyślałam, żeby o to zapytać! Jestem taką idiotką!) E: (Cóż, jeśli go nie będzie, to zawsze mogę pójść i go poszukać w jego pokoju, i zapytać, czy nie zechciałby dołączyć. Wszystko będzie dobrze.) E: (Tylko czemu jestem taka zawiedziona myślą, że mogłoby go nie być? I... dlaczego jestem taka podekscytowana tym, że może przyjść?) E: (Ciągle się tym stresuję, to straszne...) - wychodzimy na korytarz - E: (Ach, wygląda na to, że nie tylko ja się zdecydowałam na zejście na dół.) - pojawia się Aaron - A: Dobry wieczór, Eloise! To zabawne widzieć cię tak ubraną. Naprawdę ci to pasuje. E: (Nie byłam pewna czy to "zabawne" powinnam liczyć jako komplement, ale jako że pochodziło od Aarona... To mimo wszystko poczułam się połechtana.) E: Bardzo ci dziękuję. Sam wyglądasz dość elegancko! pytania - nie, nadal jest w tej samej wyciągniętej koszulce A: Och, to miłe, co mówisz, ale nie włożyłem zbyt wiele starań w swój strój na tego rodzaju przyjęcie. To naprawdę nie w moim stylu, nawet jeśli lubię wyjść i się zabawić. to całkiem dyplomatyczna odpowiedź, spodziewałam się raczej czegoś w stylu "dzięki, umyłem włosy" xD A: Ale powiedz mi... Ta sukienka jest naprawdę ładna. Czy próbujesz zrobić wrażenie na kimś szczególnym? - tu jest wybór między przyznaniem się, a wymijającą odpowiedzią - E: (Wolałabym, żeby się nie zorientował. To moja sprawa... Nawet jeśli lubię Aarona, to nigdy nie wiadomo.) E: Można powiedzieć, że jestem jedyną osobą, na której chcę zrobić wrażenie! A: Niezła odpowiedź. Ale poważnie, nie ma nikogo więcej? E: Dlaczego pytasz? Myślisz o kimś konkretnym, Aaronie? A: Och, nie, o nikim konretnym. W każdym razie, nie jestem pewny, czy cię to interesuje, ale Vladimir zamierza się pojawić. Wspomniał o tym wczoraj. Mówiąc szczerze, to dla niego dość niezwykłe! I myślę, że znam powód jego nagłego zainteresowania. E: Co masz na myśli? A: Nie martw się, niedługo zrozumiesz. Gwarantuję ci to. E: W kącikach jego ust znowu czaił się uśmieszek i wiedziałam już, że nie zamierza mi powiedzieć nic więcej. Aaron może i nie był plotkarzem, ale na pewno był przebiegłym starym lisem i uwielbiał zachowywać sekrety dla siebie. A: Cóż, idziemy na dół, młoda damo? E: Z przyjemnością, szanowny panie. Prowadź! to nawet było całkiem urocze, wyobraziłam sobie Aarona jako takiego dziadka, który sobie przypomniał, co za jego młodu uznawano za szarmanckie xDno, serio, kochane to było <3 - przenosimy się do holu - E: (I... jesteśmy na miejscu! Co za tłum!) - tu jest wybór, czy idąc trzymało się Aarona pod rękę, czy szło się za nim - E: (Szłam za Aaronem.) E: Nagle uderzył mnie hałas tłumu gromadzącego się w holu i schodząc po schodach, nie spieszyłam się. Byłam pochłonięta obserwacją przestrzeni, która została udekorowana specjalnie na tę okazję. pytania - nie, hol wygląda nadal tak samo E: Oczy wszystkich były skierowane na nas i wydawało mi się, że widziałam kilka osób spoglądających na mój strój z zachwytem. Zaczęłam się uśmiechać jeszcze szerzej. To był dobry początek tej nocy! E: Goście zaczęli się rozchodzić po parterze. Wielu z nich trzymało napoje, które były dostępne na barze, który przygotowano na tę okazję. Teraz miałam swoją odpowiedź: najwidoczniej kuchnia była używana tylko podczas takich wydarzeń! pytania - nie! E: Otoczony przez gości Beliath, przyciągał tłumy na środek pomieszczenia. Przerwał rozmowę, gdy zobaczył nasze przyjście i wszyscy zwrócili na nas uwagę... Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej, nadal nie widziałam śladu po Vladimirze. - pojawia się Beliath - auć B: A oto przybyła królowa tego przyjęcia! Wyglądasz zachwycająco, Eloise. I... wygląda na to, że jesteś w dobrym towarzystwie, nawet jeśli spodziewałem się, że pokażesz się z kimś innym... E: (Czy on się kiedyś zamknie?) A: Przestań się z nią droczyć, Beliath i spróbuj się zachowywać jak doskonały gospodarz, za którego się uważasz. Nawet nie zaproponowałeś jej czegoś do picia. B: Nie będę przyjmował porad odnośnie etykiety na przyjęciach od ciebie, Aaronie. W każdym razie, baw się dobrze tego wieczoru, Eloise. Noc jest młoda! B: Chcesz się czegoś napić? myślałam, że nie zapyta XD - tu jest wybór, czy ma się ochotę na drinka czy nie - E: Dzięki, ale teraz nie mam ochoty pić. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. Może trochę później? B: Jak sobie życzysz. Ale spróbuj się trochę zrelaksować. Jesteśmy tutaj, by dobrze się bawić! W pokojach "dziennych" są jeszcze inni goście. Nie wstydź się ich poznać/spotkać. E: Chcesz iść ze mną, Aaronie? A: Myślę, że poczekam na pozostałych i powinienem pomóc Beliathowi przywitać gości. Jestem pewny, że spotkamy się później. E: W porządku, w takim razie ja się przejdę. Do zobaczenia niedługo. E: (Tutaj jest tylu ludzi! Minęły tygodnie od kiedy widziałam kogoś innego niż moich "współlokatorów"... tego właśnie teraz potrzebowałam.) E: (Nadal jestem zaskoczona, że zaprosili tak dużo osób. Spodziewałam się czegoś bardziej kameralnego... Myślałam, że wolą się izolować jak to tylko możliwe...) E: (Coś mi umyka. sensie, że czegoś nie wie/nie dostrzega Muszę o to spytać Vladimira.) E: (Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie... a tymczasem pójdę do salonu.) - przechodzimy do Salonu - E: (Tłum tutaj był tak wielki jak ten w holu. Myślę nawet, że tu było więcej ludzi.) E: (Może powinnam spróbować z kimś porozmawiać? Zobaczmy...) E: Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu przyjaznej twarzy albo dziewczyny w moim wieku. Wszyscy zdawali się dobrze bawić. Niektórzy zaczęli tańczyć, inni się mieszali w tłumie, wznosili kieliszki i brali udział w ożywionych dyskusjach. E: Ale... miałam dziwne uczucie... że coś było nie tak. Widziałam ludzi jak rozmawiali, żartowali, śmiali się, flirtowali, ale... wyglądali jakby to się działo poza nimi. Prawie jakby tkwili w... stanie podobnym do snu? E: Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, ledwie zwróciłam uwagę na sylwetkę kogoś stającego obok mnie. Wtedy nagle usłyszałam głos, który mówił prosto do mojego ucha. oryginale tu dosłownie pada: "nagle usłyszałam głos w uchu, tuż powyżej mojego ramienia", ale to brzmi strasznie głupio, więc sobie darowałam - to tak zastrzegam, jakby ktoś za jakiś czas dotarł do tego miejsca w grze i się zdziwił, że pominęłam ten fragment zdania xD - pojawia się Vladimir - V: Wydawało mi się, że widziałem jak przybyłaś, idąc pod ramię z szacownym dżentelmenem. Czy się dobrze bawisz? przez chwilę zwątpiłam i sprawdziłam - graczka wybrała pójście ZA Aaronem, a nie Z Aaronem, więc o co chodzi? xD E: Vladimir! E: Poczułam niekontrolowane wrażenie gorąca, które przeniosło się z mojego żołądka do klatki piersiowej. Poczułam się, jakbym była wypełniona helem, a moje dłonie zaczęły się pocić. Moje ruchy były szaleńcze i niezręczne to wszystko w jednej chwili? bo jak czytam o "szaleńczych i niezręcznych ruchach" to myślę o czymś [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeuQeaA8b8o takim i się zastanawiam, kiedy Eloise zdążyła się tak namachać XD] E: Kiedy się odwróciłam i zobaczyłam twarz Vladimira, poczułam, że palą mnie policzki i najprawdopodobniej się zaczerwieniłam. Vladimir uniósł dłoń i poczułam jego rękawiczkę na moim policzku. V: Chyba nie zachorujesz znowu, co? Jesteś rozpalona. E: Ja... Nie, nie martw się tym, czuję się dobrze! E: (Cholera, weź się w garść! Przecież go widuję codziennie! Dlaczego tak się denerwuję?) - tu jest wybór jak bardzo się zdradzić z tym, że się na niego czekało - E: Martwiłam się, że się nie pojawisz. Ja... cieszę się, że cię widzę. E: (Cóż, wymsknęło mi się... Oby go to nie zdenerwowało i żeby nie dokuczał mi przez to.) V: Och... naprawdę? E: (Wygląda na zaskoczonego...) E: Oczywiście. Wiem, że nie zawsze się dogadujemy, ale cieszę się, że cię widzę tutaj tego wieczoru. Masz skłonność do bycia trochę... samotnikiem i myślałam, że raczej nie jesteś fanem podobnych przyjęć. V: Cóż... miło to słyszeć. I masz absolutną rację, ale przyjęcia Beliatha mają swoje... zalety. E: Co masz na myśli? V: Porozmawiamy o tym później. V: Zostawiłaś Aarona samego? E: Hę? Tak, miał coś innego do zrobienia. Dlaczego pytasz? V: Myślałem, że przyszłaś z nim... E: (Czy on znowu zaczyna brzmieć zaborczo?) E: Tak właściwie to wpadłam na Aarona w korytarzu na górze. Zeszliśmy na dół osobno, jedno po drugim. Byłeś już wtedy tutaj? Nie widziałam cię! V: Ja... Tak, byłem już tutaj, tak właściwie to od samego początku wieczoru. E: Byłeś tutaj przez cały ten czas? Ale myślałam, że pojawiasz się na przyjęciach Beliatha tylko na sam koniec. Musisz się czuć trochę... nie na miejscu, prawda? E: (I Beliath wspominał mi, że Vladimir zawsze pojawia się sam... xD nie pamiętam, serio Dlaczego więc przyszedł tak wcześnie?) V: Zazwyczaj faktycznie pojawiam się na samym końcu. Ale tym jednym razem miałem... powód, żeby przyjść wcześniej. patrząc na tę scenę całościowo, to czuję się, jakbym właśnie oglądała jakiś amerykański licealny romans kręcący się wokół balu maturalnego, a nie mroczną historię o wampirach E: Poczułam się tak lekko, że nie byłabym zaskoczona, gdybym spojrzała w dół i by się okazało, że moje stopy nie dotykają ziemi. Może mi się to śniło/wydawało, ale... E: Przez to jak Vladimir na mnie patrzył, w głębi siebie żywiłam nadzieję, że się nie myliłam, że może... to ja byłam tym powodem, przez który pojawił się wcześniej. https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/398/111/d5a być może E: W tej chwili podszedł do nas jeden z gości. Obejrzał nas z uśmiechem na twarzy. że nie miał tego uśmiechu gdzieś indziej Oo Wyglądał na miłego i odwzajemniłam uśmiech. W tym czasie twarz Vladimira skamieniała. - pojawia się cień - ???: Dobry wieczór wam! Przepraszam, ale twoja sukienka jest piękna i miło zobaczyć nowe twarze. Czy mogę cię zapytać, jak masz na imię? E: (Ach, wreszcie jakiś komplement! Może to zainspiruje Vladimira, który jeszcze nie skomentował mojego stroju...) E: Oczywiście, nazywam się Eloise. Można powiedzieć, że jestem... nowa w mieście. Jesteś jednym z przyjaciół Beliatha? ???: Tak i myślałem, że znam wszystkich regularnych gości z jego otoczenia, to miłe zobaczyć nowe twarze. E: (Zobaczyłam, że Vladimir się spiął... Musi być zirytowany tym, że ten chłopak się nie przedstawił, ani nie zwrócił się do Vladimira. Grzeczność jest dla niego bardzo ważna.) E: Hm, może już spotkałeś mojego przyjaciela Vladimira? I jeszcze się nam nie przedstawiłeś. E: (Nie wiem, czy zrobiłam dobrze przedstawiając go, ale cóż, już to zrobiłam.) K: Jestem Karl i przepraszam cię, Vladimirze, nie wiedziałem gdzie zacząć... Ale chyba wiedziałeś, że ta noc to nie jest zabawa dla przebierańców? Czy nie wiedziałeś? - tu jest wybór decydujący, jak bardzo nas zirytowała ta odpowiedź - E: (Teraz już trochę przesadził. Za kogo on się ma?) E: A ty sobie zdajesz sprawę, Karl, że to nie jest przyjęcie tępych żartownisiów-flejtuchów, prawda? Albo myślisz, że musisz obrażać innych gości, żeby to było wspaniałe przyjęcie? facet dający się bronić nastolatce, czy można upaść niżej? K. Oooch, widzę, że cię zdenerwowałem. Bardzo przepraszam! Byłem po prostu zaskoczony. Wybacz mi, Vladimirze. V: W porządku. E: (Rzucił mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie... czy był zadowolony z tego, że go broniłam?) widać, jednak można K: Słuchajcie, nie przyszedłem tutaj szukać zaczepki. Szczerze mówiąc, to mam do was pytanie. V: I dlatego pomyślałeś, że byłoby mądrze przerwać nam prywatną rozmowę? K: Cóż... po prostu się zastanawiałem... czy jesteście parą? E: (Co?!) E: To pytanie całkowicie zbiło mnie z tropu. Instynktownie odwróciłam się do Vladimira, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. E: Dla kogoś, kto go zna, jego wyraz twarzy mógł się w ogóle nie zmienić. Ale ja zauważyłam, jak nagle bardzo się spiął, jak ścisnął mocniej laskę, jak zacisnął szczękę tak bardzo, że dało się zobaczyć drobne mięśnie pod bladą skórą jego szyi. widać, nie widać, trochę widać, czy nie widać? E: Zastanawiałam się, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Co mogłam powiedzieć? Jak można by wytłumaczyć tę więź, która nas łączyła? o, ja wiem! "to skomplikowane", każdy zrozumie V: Dlaczego pytasz? K: Cóż, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza... to chciałbym zaprosić Eloise do tańca. E: (Cóż, tego się nie spodziewałam!) E: Ja... cóż... E: (Co mogę powiedzieć? Chcę zatańczyć, jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten wieczór i bawić się dobrze... ale czy z nim?) E: Byłam pełna wątpliwości. Ten gość był trochę nieuprzejmy, ale chciał dobrze i był całkiem uroczy. I tylko poprosił mnie o taniec. Pierwszy raz mi się zdarzyło, że ktoś zwrócił tak na mnie uwagę. Kiedy Karl na mnie spojrzał, to nie było szans na pomyłkę: uważał, że jestem ładna. To interesujące. tyle w tym emocji, że ta scena mogłaby spokojnie rywalizować z obserwowaniem jak schnie farba E: To było coś zupełnie odwrotnego od tego, co czułam ze strony Vladimira... - tu jest wybór czy pójść w tany czy zostać z Włodkiem - E: (Nawet jeśli mam ochotę na taniec, to nie z nim.) E: Dzięki, że pytasz, ale muszę odmówić. K: Nie możesz mnie winić za to, że próbowałem! Może uda się nam spotkać później? E: Być może... https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/398/111/d5a :D E: (Może będę żałować swojej decyzji. Nie wiem, czy ktoś inny zaprosi mnie do tańca. A już na pewno nie Vladimir...) E: (Cholera, jaki ja mam problem? Odrzuciłam uroczego chłopaka, tylko żeby Vladimir mógł wreszcie zwrócić na mnie uwagę. Nawet nie skomplementował mojego stroju!) V: Nie zamierzasz dzisiaj tańczyć? E: Cóż, chciałabym... V: Więc dlaczego odrzuciłaś jego zaproszenie? E: (Argh! Nie spodziewałam się, że będziemy teraz o tym rozmawiali!) E: Ponieważ... Może liczę... że ktoś inny mnie o to poprosi. E: Tuż po tym, jak to powiedziałam, zapadła między nami cisza. Fakt, że się nie odzywaliśmy był wyraźniejszy przez toczące się wokół nas rozmowy i ogólne zamieszanie. E:'' Pożałowałam, że nie miałam żadnego napoju, choćby po to, żeby móc coś zrobić z rękami. Odwróciłam się od niego, mając gulę w gardle.'' E: Prawdopodobnie przegapiłam moją jedyną szansę dzisiaj na taniec, odrobinę dobrej zabawy i nie zanosiło się, by Karl zaprosił mnie jeszcze raz. Wyglądało na to, że spędzę tę noc sama. zwycięstwa niebezpiecznie się przechyla na stronę obserwacji jak schnie farbazrozumcie mnie źle, nie mam pretensji do Eloise, że zachowuje się jak nastolatka, no bo cóż, jest nastolatką i to normalne, ale spodziewałam się po Vladimirze odrobiny więcej charakteru i polotu; scenarzyści Beemoovu chyba nie potrafią tak pisać scen, by jakaś postać mogła się wykazać i jednocześnie pozostali bohaterowie zachowali jakąś godnośćmnie teraz przerażająca myśl, że skoro Włodek jest taki pierdołowaty, to pewnie jeszcze się okaże prawiczkiem... V: Czy umiesz tańczyć, Eloise? E: (Hę? O czym on mówi?) E: Nie za bardzo. Nie miałam zbytnio okazji się tego nauczyć w sierocińcu. V: Och... Um... Wybacz mi, to było głupie z mojej strony. Powinienem to przewidzieć. E: (O czym on mówi?) V: Przepraszam, jeśli trochę "zardzewiałem", bo minęło sporo czasu... ale... E: Zaskoczona jego uwagą, uniosłam głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Vladimir właśnie oparł swoją laskę o mebel i prostował/poprawiał ubranie, jakby się martwił tym, jak wygląda. E: Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, po tym w końcu się odwrócił, wyciągnął rękę i pochylił się w moją stronę. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a na jego twarzy gościł niewielki uśmiech. V: Beliath jest na tyle miły, że wziął też pod uwagę parę utworów, które są bliższe temu, do czego jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni... i słyszę, że jedna z nich właśnie się zaczyna... sobie jak całą scenę z góry obserwują Beliath z Aaronem i tylko czekali, żeby zapuścić właściwą melodię; kochane chłopaki <3 V: Zróbmy to jak należy. Młoda damo, czy zaszczyciłabyś mnie tańcem? tej całej niezręcznej scenie idę sobie zrobić oczu kąpiel, a Wam w tym czasie zalecam przygotowanie sobie paczki kwaśnych żelków, bo teraz będzie słodziutko E: Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, w jego głosie słyszałam całkowicie nową emocję. To nie było zaproszenie, to nie była nieśmiałość czy skromność... E: Czułam... że się bał. To był ten rodzaj strachu, który znam aż za dobrze. E: Strach przed odrzuceniem. E: Nie wiedziałam, skąd mi to przyszło do głowy... ale jedno było pewne, nie zamierzałam odrzucić tej wyciągniętej ręki. Ten gest zdawał się mieć, być może nieświadomie, inne, głębsze znaczenie. E: Vladimir... E: (No dawaj, ogarnij się! Zresztą i tak jestem jak otwarta księga, gdy dochodzi do takich sytacji. Musiał zauważyć ten mój wielki uśmiech, którego nie umiem ukryć!) E: Z wielką przyjemnością. E: Nigdy nie byłam bardzo dobrą tancerką. Nigdy. Nie miałam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak się ustawić, jak podążać za rytmem a nawet za swoim partnerem... żeby coś, ale właściwie to już to mówiłaś E: Ale jak tylko Vladimir ułożył na mnie ręce, zniknęły wszystkie moje obawy. Nagle czułam już tylko jedną jego rękę na mojej talii, a drugą gotową do prowadzenia mnie. Vladimir spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. E: I ten uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na jego ustach... E: Vladimir, chyba powinnam ci powiedzieć, że ja naprawdę nie umiem tańczyć... V: Nie martw się tym. Po prostu daj się prowadzić... a ja się zajmę resztą. E:'' I tak po prostu, gdy zaczęła się melodia, Vladimir pewnie wprowadził mnie w rytm. Obawiałam się, że się poślizgnę, potknę albo nadepnę mu na stopę... ale wszystkie moje zmartwienia zniknęły, gdy się zdałam na jego prowadzenie.'' pod uwagę, jak często Eloise się powtarza, to zaczynam podejrzewać, że nie tylko scenarzystom Eldaryi Beemoov płaci od literek a nie od wykonanej pracy E: Może i nie miałam w tej kwestii zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, ale nie trudno było zauważyć, że Vladimir jest doskonałym tancerzem. Jego ruchy były płynne i pewne, a jego prowadząca ręka trzymała mnie mocno sensie "pewnie", ale źle się czuję z nagromadzeniem powtórzeń :<. Bez wysiłku podążał za muzyką, pomagając mi poruszać się po parkiecie pomimo moich niezdarnych kroków i błędów, które w nas obojgu wywoływały śmiech. '' E: ''Czułam się lekka i zrelaksowana. Prześlizgnęliśmy się przez tłum na parkiecie, wpatrzeni w siebie i skupieni na obserwacji naszych ruchów sensie, że nawzajem się obserwują. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się tak połączona z mężczyzną... E: I nagle uderzyła mnie myśl, że może mu się nie podobam "może mnie nie lubi".'' Musiał tańczyć z wieloma innymi kobietami... kobietami, które prawdopodobnie bardziej były w jego typie.'' co, chciałam tu dać jakiś złośliwy komentarz, ale nawet zaczynam lubić tę przesadną "nastolatkowość" Eloise xD te jej wątpliwości są rozczulające E: W końcu nie wytrzymałam. Po tym jak Vladimir mną zakręcił i z powrotem przyciągnął blisko siebie, wypaliłam do niego z pytaniem, które nie dawało mi spokoju. E: Vladimirze, powiedz mi... co myślisz o moim stroju? E: (Byłoby miło nie musieć o to pytać... ale pewnie jak wielu mężczyzn, nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy.) V: Cholera! Kompletnie zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć... Proszę, nie zrozum mnie źle. V: Uważam, że wyglądasz zachwycająco. Ta sukienka idealnie do ciebie pasuje. Przyjemnie było na ciebie patrzeć, gdy zrobiłaś wejście. E: (Wow! To coś zupełnie innego!)niespodziewanego V: Ja... proszę, zrozum, że trochę wyszedłem z wprawy, jeśli chodzi o takie drobne rozmówki być "pogaduszki", ale to mi nie brzmi, sorki xD. Minęło naprawdę wiele od czasu, gdy ostatnio poprosiłem kobietę do tańca... Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłem. Nie wspomniałem nic o twojej sukience... bo byłem zbyt zajęty cieszeniem się oglądaniem cię w niej. to nawet kochane E: (Och...) E: Gdy mówił, poczułam jak jego dłoń uniosła się w górę mojej talii i naciskając na moje żebra, przybliżył mnie do siebie. E: W tym samym czasie czubkami palców pogładził skórę na moim ramieniu [a ja teraz siedzę i się zastanawiam , jak on to zrobił, skoro jedną rękę miał na jej żebrach, a drugą ją prowadził w tańcu?] Delikatna pieszczota jego skórzanej rękawiczki wywołała u mnie gęsią skórkę... Po tym ponownie otoczył mnie ręką, naciskając mocno na materiał mojej sukieki i patrząc prosto na mnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami ja teraz zachodzę w głowę, w którym miejscu żeber ją nacisnął, że po wszystkim znowu musiał ją objąć? oczywiście dopuszczam możliwość, że po prostu czegoś nie rozumiem... albo za bardzo się czepiam E: Czułam się odurzona jego słowami, ciepłem jego głosu i bliskością jego ciała. Kontynuowaliśmy kręcenie się po parkiecie w rytm muzyki, tak jakbyśmy byli tutaj zupełnie sami. E: Mocne nuty melodii zdawały się penetrować moją skórę, ciało i kości. Wszystko w jakiś sposób wydawało mi się mocniejsze i intensywniejsze niż zwykle. E: Zauważałam każdy szczegół, każdy dźwięk, każdą nawet najmniejszą zmianę w pozycji ciała Vladimira. I przez cały ten czas jego ręka nie puściła mojej, a jego ramię pewnie obejmowało moją talię. E: Czasami jego włosy muskały moją twarz, czasem moje jego, ilekroć nasze ciała zbliżały się z powodu naszych tanecznych kroków czy zmiany rytmu... Nasze nogi ocierały się o siebie, jego ciało dotykało o moje i przez cały czas patrzyliśmy na siebie PŁACĄ SCENARZYSTOM OD LITERKI E: Czasem nie mogłam się powstrzymać od gładzenia jego pleców albo nachylania się ku niemu, gdy przyciągał mnie blisko do siebie, gdy muzyka osiągała punkt kulminacyjny. E: Czułam przypływ adrenaliny i wtuliłam się w niego, niezdolna do puszczenia go litość boską, ile razy jeszcze oni się do siebie przybliżą ;____; E: Kiedy tańczyliśmy, stopniowo zbliżyliśmy się do ciemniejszego kąta pomieszczenia, oddalonego od tłumu tancerzy i rozmawiających par. pszypadeg? E: Zgubiliśmy się w naszym małym świecie, głusi na odgłosy innych, trzymając się siebie tak blisko, że moja głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu i mogłam czuć jego oddech na mojej szyi i włosach. E: Na krótki moment przycisnął usta do mojego gardła, po czym śledził nimi linię mojej szyi i ramion... wiem, to gardło brzmi paskudnie, ale Francuzi lubią to słowo w takich kontekstach, a u nas ono jest dość niefortunne E: Tym razem moje ciało nie zesztywniało przed ugryzieniem. Poczułam dreszcz, gdy jego kły delikatnie przebiły moją białą skórę, a ból trwał tylko sekundę. E: Włosy Vladimira muskały moją szyję i czułam jak moja krew przepływała przez jego przyciśnięte do mojej skóry usta. E: Duża, gorąca kropla spłynęła w dół mojej szyi i poczułam jak Vladimir zlizał ją, po czym wrócił do ssania otwartej, tryskającej rany się do tętnicy czy co? XD E: Gdy chwyciłam się tyłu jego płaszcza, czułam, że mogłabym już tak zostać na zawsze, przylgnięta do niego, podczas gdy pił moją krew. To było odurzające uczucie. Mrowiło mnie, ale w tym momencie już ledwo odczuwałam ból. E: Westchnęłam, gdy w końcu cofnął kły i pozwoliłam sobie na niego opaść. Zabrakło mi siły w nogach. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i kpiąco. ILUSTRACJA teraz na nią patrzę i się zastanawiam, gdzie jest druga ręka Vladimira? xDmoje czepialstwo: faktycznie, ręka Vladimira jest na włosach Eloise, ślepa jestem XD V: Hej... czy wszystko w porządku? E: Ja... tak... E: (To było miłe... Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się przy tym tak dobrze. Coś musiało się zmienić...) E: (Ale... jeśli ktoś nas widział?) E: Rozejrzałam się, by sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek to zauważył. E: Zmroziło mi krew w żyłach, gdy zobaczyłam w tłumie kobietę, która patrzyła prosto na mnie. E: Nagle ogarnęła mnie panika i przywarłam jeszcze mocniej do Vladimira, by się ukryć. E:'' Po tym zrozumiałam, że w tej kobiecie było coś dziwnego. Wyglądała, jakby patrzyła w przestrzeń. Przyjrzałam się jej.'' E: Przeraziłam się, gdy zobaczyłam, że Beliath stał obok niej... i że właśnie zatopił kły w jej szyi. E: Vladimir! Vladimir, Beliath... on... V: Co? Coś nie tak? Dlaczego panikujesz? E: Mam dobry powód do paniki! Beliath ugryzł jedną z zaproszonych i pije jej krew! Musisz go powstrzymać! V: Dlaczego? Beliath też potrzebuje się posilić. E: Ogarnęły mnie okropne wątpliwości, dlatego zrobiłam krok w tył i zaczęłam obserwować, co się dzieje wokół mnie. E:'' Jak przez mgłę rozpoznałam kilka innych sylwetek w tej samej pozycji co Beliath. Goście byli gryzieni przez gospodarzy!'' E: Vladimirze, musisz ich powstrzymać! Kiedy to wyjdzie na jaw, wszyscy będą o was mówić, podniosą alarm, wrócą tutaj z... V: Nie, bo nie będą niczego pamiętać. E: Co masz na myśli?! Spójrz na nich! Oni są gryzieni i wypijana jest ich krew! Nie urodziłam się wczoraj i wiem, że czegoś takiego szybko nie zapomną! V: Przestań tak głośno mówić. Postaramy się, żeby niczego nie pamiętali. Zajęliśmy się tą kwestią już na samym początku tego wieczoru. E: Co? To szalone! Niby jak zamierzacie... E: Wtedy znowu zwróciłam uwagę na to, co zauważyłam już wcześniej tego wieczoru - nieobecne spojrzenia, poczucie, że wszystko było trochę dziwne... jakby ludzie byli w jakimś odmiennym stanie. E: Jeszcze raz się przyjrzałam tłumowi. Oprócz nieszczęsnych ofiar, nie wyglądało by ktokolwiek zaniepokoił się tym, co się działo i przyjęcie trwało dalej, jakby nic się nie stało. Wtedy nagle zrozumiałam. E: Coś im zrobiliście, prawda? Wy... odurzyliście ich czymś? V: Odurzyliśmy? Nie! To jedna z naszych mocy. Mamy dar... wpływania na zachowanie ludzi i ich pamięć. Jesteśmy w stanie ich przekonać, zahipnotyzować... i upewnić się, że będą pamiętali to, co chcemy, żeby pamiętali. E: (To wszystko tłumaczy! To dlatego tej nocy nie przejmowali się nie zwracaniem na siebie uwagi. Nie martwią się, ilu jest gości i jak oni mogliby zareagować. Nie będą niczego pamiętać!) dobra, mogą nie pamiętać szczegółów imprezy i takich tam, ale jak pogryzieni sobie wytłumaczą obecność na ich ciałach świeżych ran o bardzo nietypowym kształcie? "o rany, ale to musiał być wielki kleszcz! a mama ostrzegała, żeby nie kupować mieszkania w sąsiedztwie elektrowni atomowej..."? - tu jest wybór - E: Cholera, Vladimir! Rozejrzyj się! Znam cię już dość dobrze by rozumieć, że nie lubisz widzieć, jak cierpią ludzie! skąd się wziął jej ten pomysł? xD E: I to ci nie przeszkadza? Uszczęśliwiać ludzi i zarazem oszukiwać ich, byście mogli ich wykorzystać i zadowolić wasze potrzeby? V: Proszę, zrozum, że nie robimy tego dla zabawy i nigdy nie czułem komfortowo z tym, co musiałem robić, żeby przetrwać. Potrzebujemy się żywić, a to jest jedna z kilku naszych możliwości. Niektórym z nas trudno jest opuścić rezydencję. Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić Raphaela albo Ivana w mieście, pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi ludźmi? E: Więc ty też bierzesz w tym udział? V: Co? Nie! Jesteś moim jedynym Kielichem. Piję tylko twoją krew. Inni nie mają takiej możliwości, a muszą się żywić. Potrzebują... polować. E: A gdybym to była ja? Zamiast którejś z tych kobiet? V: Ale... to nie jesteś ty. E: Mogłam jednak zauważyć, że przez to Vladimir poczuł dyskomfort. Spojrzał na mnie, a potem zwrócił się w stronę jego przyjaciół i ich ofiar. Wiedziałam, że wyobrażał sobie mnie, w podobnej sytuacji... ale mimo to, nic nie powiedział. A wampiry kontynuowały swoją ucztę. E: Gdy zobaczyłam, jak obojętny jest Vladimir na to, co się wokół mnie działo, poczułam, że coś się we mnie zmieniło. Zaczęła narastać we mnie wściekłość. Otrzeźwiałam i poczułam, jak ścisnął mi się żołądek. E: Odepchnęłam Vladimira obiema rękami. Nagle nie mogłam znieść jego widoku. Obrzydzała mnie myśl o tej przyjemności, jaką przed chwilą czułam oraz scena jaka roztaczała się przed moimi oczami. E: Nie wiedziałam już kim jestem albo gdzie byłam dobra, przyznaję, że to zdanie mnie trochę pokonało.'' Ślad ugryzienia na moim ramieniu identyfikował mnie z ofiarami, ze zdobyczą. Żyłam pomiędzy drapieżnikami.'' E: Obróciłam się na pięcie i zrobiłam sobie przejście między gośćmi, próbując opuścić to okropne miejsce i ignorując krzyki Vladimira, żebym wracała. - wychodzimy na hol - E: (Och nie... tutaj też to robią...) E: (Kto tam jest? Czy to...) E: (O mój boże, to chyba Ethan... sądząc po tym, jak trzyma tę młodą kobietę, on...) E: (Nie chcę tego więcej widzieć! Potrzebuję jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, by pomyśleć! Ale gdzie mogę iść? Cały parter jest zapełniony ludźmi, niektórzy pewnie poszli na górę... a jeśli schowam się w swoim pokoju, to pomyślą, że jestem małą przerażoną dziewczynką.) to co sobie wąpierze pomyślą, to teraz twój największy problem E: (Ale... Tak, jest jeszcze kuchnia. Nikt tam nigdy nie chodzi. czy jakoś przy kuchni nie miał być urządzony bar? xD no i może nie jestem typem imprezowiczki, ale nawet ja wiem, że nie ma domówki bez ludzi siedzących w kuchni XD I jak widziałam ostatnim razem, była tam jeszcze spiżarnia. Tam będę sama. Pora iść.) - przechodzimy do kuchni - E: (Wreszcie trochę ciszy i spokoju.) E: (Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... wszystkie przygotowania przed przyjęciem miały na celu jedynie zorganizowanie krwawego bankietu!) E: (I brałam w tym udział... po stronie tych złych...) E: Jednak nawet w kuchni słyszałam odgłosy przyjęcia i zrobiło mi się niedobrze, gdy pomyślałam o tym, co dopiero widziałam. Szukając cichszego miejsca, otworzyłam drzwi do spiżarni... i znalazłam się w pomieszczeniu, które odkryłam parę dni temu. - przenosimy się do graciarni, którą z jakiegoś powodu Eloise nazywa spiżarnią - E: (Całkiem zapomniałam o tych drzwiach tutaj. Nadal nie wiem, dokąd one prowadzą. Nie jestem teraz w nastroju na zwiedzanie... ale jestem tego ciekawa.) E: (Ale... są zamknięte?) V: Eloise! Widziałem jak tu wchodziłaś. Gdzie jesteś... Ach! filmiku tu jest śmieszny bug - tu zamiast Vladimira, pojawia się jakiś obcy cień xD E: (Po prostu nie wierzę. Nie ma tu szans na choćby odrobinę ciszy i spokoju!) V: Odejdź od tych drzwi! Natychmiast! E: (Co? Wygląda na wściekłego! Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy myślał, że zniszczyłam jego ogród!) E: Co tym razem ci zrobiłam? Nie widzisz, że chcę być sama? Uważam, że to obrzydliwe, co robicie z tymi ludźmi! I... V: Nie obchodzą mnie w tym momencie twoje uczucia! Cofnij się od tych drzwi! - tu są wybory różniące się stopniem agresji xD - E: W porządku, zrobię tak. Ale czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany? Co jest za tymi drzwiami? V: To nie jest twój interes. Przestań zawracać mi głowę pytaniami i posłuchaj się mnie chociaż raz! E: Kiedy brałam wdech i przygotowywałam się na drugą rundę tego zapowiadającego się epicko starcia, usłyszeliśmy okropny krzyk, przez który oboje zamarliśmy w bezruchu. E: Ledwie mieliśmy czas na reakcję. Po paru sekundach zawahania, wymieniliśmy spojrzenia i skierowaliśmy się do Salonu, skąd zdawał się pochodzić ten krzyk. Co się stało? Czy ktoś został ugryziony w złym momencie? - idziemy do Salonu - E: (Nikt nie wyglądał na spanikowanego, ale na pewno musieli słyszeć ten okropny krzyk!) V: Beliath! Ethan! Co się stało? Gdzie jesteście? E: Zaczęłam się rozglądać za dwoma wampirami, czując się lekko obrzydzona, gdy sobie przypomniałam, co robili wcześniej. jezu, już wystarczy, ZAŁAPAŁAM, jesteś obrzydzona! ileż można?! E: Zobaczyliśmy ich z daleka, obok miejsca gdzie ja i Vladimir zakończyliśmy nasz taniec. Musieliśmy łokciami utorować sobie drogę przez tłum obojętnych gości, by do nich dotrzeć. E: Zaczęłam czuć, że coś się wokoło nas zmieniło. Tak jakby moc wampirów zaczęła słabnąć. Niektórzy z gości wyglądali, jakby wybudzali się z otumanienia. Skonfundowali patrzeli na coś, czego nie mogliśmy zrozumieć. B: Vladimir, nie pozwól Eloise zbliżyć się bardziej, to... E:'' Za późno. Przebiliśmy się przez krąg gości i dotarliśmy do dwóch wampirów. Zakryłam usta dłonią, by zdławić krzyk, ale nie udało mi się. Okropny i przeszywający dźwięk wyrwał się z moich ust.'' E: Młoda kobieta leżała na ziemi. Z jej szyi kapała jasnoczerwona krew, która zaczęła plamić jej sukienkę. Sposób, w jaki jej oczy patrzyły na jakiś punkt na suficie, pozbawił mnie wątpliwości... Była martwa. Była mniej więcej w moim wieku. E: O mój boże... Ethan: Moja droga, masz słaby żołądek? B: Ethan, cholera, to nie jest czas na żarty! Ktoś jest martwy! E: To wasza wina! Wy... zabiliście ją! B: Co? Oczywiście, że nie! V: Eloise, to nie był żaden z nas. Nigdy nie zabijamy naszych ofiar. Pamiętaj, że próbowaliśmy cię uratować za wszelką cenę! B: Cholera, co my z tym zrobimy, Vlad? Jesteśmy w poważnych tarapatach! Mamy tu mordercę na wolności i około czterdziestu ludzi, którzy wpadną w panikę, jeśli stracimy kontrolę! czterdzieści osób tylko w tym pomieszczeniu, czy ogółem? bo z opisów Eloise sobie wyobrażałam, że tam wszystkich jest co najmniej setka XD V: Zacznijmy od tego, że musimy zachować spokój. Ethan, pójdź i sprowadź Raphaela. Powiedz wszystkim, żeby natychmiast wyszli. Spróbuj znaleźć Aarona i każ mu zamknąć Ivana w pokoju tak szybko jak to możliwe. Z tą całą rozlaną tutaj krwią, to będzie cud, jeśli nikogo nie zaatakuje! Et: Vladimirze, od początku nocy nikt nie widział tego dzieciaka. To może się skomplikować. V: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ma nie przestać go szukać sensie Aaron dopóki go nie znajdzie i nie zaprowadzi w bezpieczne miejsce. Ja odprowadzę Eloise do jej pokoju. Jak tylko wszyscy opuszczą rezydencję, przeszukamy ją. Musimy się upewnić, że morderca nie przyczaił się gdzieś tutaj. A jeśli tak, to musimy go natychmiast złapać! B: A co z ciałem? V: Zaraz do tego dojdę. Jak się upewnię, że Eloise jest bezpieczna, znajdę cię i pomogę ci wynieść ciało na zewnątrz. Potem ty i Ethan zabierzecie je do Miasteczka i tak dyskretnie jak to tylko możliwe podrzucicie ją do wejścia do jakiegoś nocnego klubu, w którym się upewnicie, że nie byliście widziani. Najważniejsze, żebyście uważali i nie dali się złapać... Mamy teraz już dość roboty do wykonania. Et: Zawsze ci sami muszą się zająć brudną robotą... B: Ethan, zamknij się i chodź mi pomóc! E: Ciągle chwiejąc się przez to, co się wydarzyło, obserwowałam jak wampiry planowały jak pozbyć się ciała i zabić mordercę. Zamarłam. Wróciłam do zmysłów dopiero gdy poczułam dłoń Vladimira zaciskającą się na moim nadgarstku. Kiedy próbował mnie odprowadzić, przez jego dotyk poczułam się, jakby poraził mnie prąd. - tutaj jest wybór jak Eloise ma się zachować - E: (Nie mogę się ruszyć! Nie mogę przestać patrzeć w oczy tej młodej kobiety...) V: Eloise, proszę, chodź za mną... Muszę cię odprowadzić do pokoju. Nie rozumiesz, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie? Chodź za mną... E: W końcu pozwoliłam Vladimirowi mnie poprowadzić za nadgarstek. Po rzuceniu ostatniego spojrzenia na nieruchome ciało młodej dziewczyny w zielonej sukience, szłam za Vladimirem poprzez tłum gości, którzy dali się ewakuować przez dwa wampiry, poruszające się między nimi jak anonimowe cienie. E:'' Również dałam się prowadzić. W jednym momencie dłoń Vladimira się ześlizgnęła, ale szybko poprawił chwyt.'' - przenosimy się do naszego pokoju - V: Jesteśmy. Nie wiem, czy już to odkryłaś, ale klucz do tego pokoju jest w prawiej szufladzie toaletki. Zamknij drzwi i zaciągnij zasłony. I najważniejsze - nie otwieraj nikomu poza mną. E: Nawet nikomu z pozostałych wampirów? V: Nigdy nie wiesz... Ufam im, ale... Nie chcę ryzykować. Proszę, poczekaj na mnie. E: Ale... V: Będę przez to czuł się lepiej logikę bardziej mi tu pasuje "będę spokojniejszy". Proszę. E: (Wygląda na naprawdę zmartwionego...) E: Dobrze, poczekam, aż wrócisz. Ale mam już dość bycia traktowaną jak mebel. Chcę, żebyś potem mi wytłumaczył, co się wydarzyło. Czy wyraziłam się jasno? V: Wiesz, czasem naprawdę grasz mi na nerwach... ale ten jeden raz myślę, że twój upór jest... uspokajający. E: (Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam to traktować jak komplement... ale to mi tak brzmi.) V: Muszę wracać. Nie chcę zostawiać pozostałych zbyt długo samych. E: Dobrze... ale Vladimirze... V: Tak? - tu jest wybór, jak Eloise ma pożegnać Włodka - E: Słuchaj... to może zabrzmieć głupio, ale... uważaj na siebie, dobrze? V: Nie martw się. Nie zamierzam zgrywać bohatera. Zostawię to Aaronowi, który jest bardziej do tego zdolny. V: Spróbuj trochę odpocząć. Obiecuję, że uporam się z tym wszystkim tak szybko, jak to możliwe. E: Vladimir niespodziewanie uścisnął ponownie moją dłoń. To było tak szybkie, że ledwie to poczułam. Po tym odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił mój pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zostałam sama na środku pomieszczenia. E: Pamiętając radę Vladimira, poszłam poszukać klucza, żeby zamknąć drzwi. Poczułam się trochę lepiej, gdy usłyszałam uspakajające szczęknięcie klucza w zamku. E: Czując się trochę słabo, opadłam na łóżko i uświadomiłam sobie, że moje dłonie się trzęsły. Nacisnęłam nimi oboma na siebie, żeby się uspokoić, jednocześnie ciągle patrząc na drzwi. Wiedziałam, że większość nocy spędzę w tej pozycji. E: Co się właściwie wydarzyło w Salonie? Kto mógł zrobić coś tak okropnego? I jak udało mu się tu wkraść i to zrobić bez zwrócenia na siebie niczyjej uwagi? E: Nie mogłam przestać się zastanawiać nad jednym okropnym pytaniem w mojej głowie... E: Gdzie był Ivan w chwili morderstwa? E: Będę musiała czekać całą noc na powrót Vladimira, by uzyskać jakieś odpowiedzi... ODCINEK Uuuuufff... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach